Holy Night
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is seriously hurt on Christmas Eve.  Nothing can save him except a miracle, and that is just what Jess is praying for.


Title: Holy Night

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Ratings: PG, for serious injuries

Description: Becker is seriously hurt on Christmas Eve. Nothing can save him except a miracle, and that is just what Jess is praying for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or the characters.

Author's Note: I wanted a story about the holiness of Christmas, about magic and miracles. Also, in this story Becker and Jess are not a couple yet.

Holy Night

Jess ran into the medical section's emergency room. It was frantic. Doctors shouting orders, nurses running, equipment moved in a hurry, medicine and needles flying. And in the center, an unmoving, bloody body.

Becker.

"Out!" cried a medic, pulling at her.

"No!" she cried. "I need to be with him!"

The frantic work continued on Becker. Suddenly his arm shot up, reaching for Jess. He struggled to move to her, and the nurses held him down. Finally, one nurse beckoned to Jess. She immediately moved to him and took his hand.

"I'm here. I'm right here," she said gently.

His eyes focused on her. He held her hand tightly.

"Miss Parker, you should leave," said a doctor gently.

"No, I won't leave him."

"Miss Parker, please, you don't need to see this. He's getting the best care, I promise," said the doctor.

Lester appeared at the door. The doctor nodded to the staff, and they nodded back as he left to brief Lester.

"Well?" asked Lester.

"I'm concerned about Miss Parker."

"What? Have you lost your mind? Captain Becker is the one hurt, shouldn't he be the center of your attention?"

"We can do something for Miss Parker, Sir."

"What are you saying, Doctor?"

"He's not going to make it," said the doctor softly.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Lester, in shock. "He's stubborn. Don't count him out."

"Sir, his injuries are severe. He's lost so much blood. His whole right torso is shredded. There isn't an organ in him that isn't damaged in some way. We'll do all we can, of course, but he's beyond are help."

Lester was in denial. "No, there must be something..."

The doctor shook his head. "There's too much trauma to the body. His blood pressure is disturbingly low. It's too much damage. We don't have time to fix it all. I'm sorry sir, very sorry. The fact is that he is going to die."

Lester stared silently, but his whole body flinched. "So there's no hope?"

"No sir. I'm sorry. Sir, she needs to be prepared," said the doctor, motioning to Jess. "I am concerned for her."

"Right," said Lester. "I'll handle it. Do what you can for him."

"Of course. I wish I had good news, especially tonight."

Lester scoffed. "Christmas eve, I'd forgotten."

He walked over to Jess. When he got a good look at the battered Becker, he thought for a moment he'd lose his composure. He shook his head to get it back. He had to take care of Jess.

"Jess," he whispered. "We need to let the medics do their job."

"I'm not leaving him," she said, still holding Becker's gaze. She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't smile or speak. He had tubes down his throat, and bandages everywhere, but his eyes didn't move from hers.

"Jess, we won't leave. We'll be right outside, but we need to leave him to their care. He's...he's bad Jess."

"He'll be fine," she said.

Lester cleared his throat, and blinked several times to keep the tears back. "Jess, he's very, very bad. Come with me, please. He needs to be with the doctors. We'll come back, I promise."

Becker's eyes glazed over, and Jess gasped.

"It's OK," said the nurse. "He's just lost consciousness, for a bit."

"Just?" asked Jess.

The nurse smiled. "His body is under a strain. The brain's taking a rest, that's all."

"Come on, Jess," said Lester.

She reluctantly complied, but kissed Becker in one of the few unharmed spots. "I'll be back, I promise," she whispered.

Becker was dreaming. He lay in the medical section, that he could tell, and an angelic Jess was smiling at him.

Except, she was in white. Jess wore way more color, and showed way more skin. He looked closer, and realized that it wasn't Jess.

"Who are you?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm a friend. I'm your angel."

"No you aren't. You look like her, but you aren't her."

She laughed. It sounded like a gentle harp chord. "You do like Jessica a lot, don't you?"

Becker blushed. "Why are you here? Where's J..everyone?"

"You aren't where you think."

"I'm not in medical?"

"Yes, you're body is, but you..you're spirit, if you will, is sort of half-way between there and somewhere else."

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be easy getting into heaven. You're going to judge me, huh?"

She laughed. "You are unusual. You don't believe, and yet you are accepting my words. Very strange, Hilary."

He winced. "Becker."

She gleefully laughed like a whole symphony. "I know you're name, Hilary. I know all about you. Now, please, listen to me. You have a choice, and it's time you make your decision."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked a little sad. "Life is hard. It is a glorious gift, but it has bitter along with the sweet. You've had a lot of bitter. You now have the option of choosing to end your life now, and avoid anymore. Of course, you will also be avoiding the sweet."

"You're saying I'm dead."

"No, I'm saying that you're dying. You can come with me, and end your path now. No more pain, no more guilt, no more sadness. No more anomalies, Hilary, and no more people dying in front of you."

Becker looked down. No more death, no more worry.

"Sounds good," he said.

"It also means no more protecting, or saving innocent lives. It means no more chats with your parents. No more laughter with your friends. No more flirting with Jessica."

"No more Jess?"

"No," said the woman in white. "I cannot tell you what the future holds, only that if you stay, your earthly life will continue. I do not know where it will go or how long it will last. If you come with me, you cannot fathom your future. I cannot explain it in terms your earthbound soul can understand. Choose, Hilary. "

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled. It nearly blinded him. "Do you not know what day it is?"

He scoffed. "Aren't your kind timeless?"

Her laugh fluttered like a note from a flute. "You are unusual. Perhaps that is why."

"No. I'm no more 'unusual' than Cutter or Stephen Hart. Or Sara. So why me and why now?"

"Honestly, I do not know. I have been sent here to give you this extraordinary offer, that is all I know."

"Just following orders, huh?" He grunted, and looked down at the white floor. "Trust me, I'm not worthy."

"Is a gift given to only those worthy of it? Besides, Hilary, who says you are not?"

"I do."

"I am sorry, but you do not make the rules. Nor do I. It would seem the one who does has deemed you worthy."

She smiled sweetly, and took his hand. "You have been chosen by one who knows the hearts of all human kind. Do not question it, Hilary. I am sorry, I know it is much to consider, but I must ask for your answer. Choose, Hilary."

Becker looked at the angel. "I have. There's only one way I can go, no matter how tempting the other way is.""

She smiled. "Very well," she said and she and the room began to fade.

Jess wiped tears away. She walked back to Becker. She didn't care what Lester said, or anyone. Becker wasn't...dying. He wasn't.

She stood in the hall. Somehow she'd gotten lost. Where was she?

"You look lost," said a nurse. Jess assumed she was a nurse. She wore white.

"I am," said Jess.

"Oh, dear. You've been crying."

"Been a rough day."

The lady smiled angelically. "I'm sorry. Whatever is wrong, don't give up hope. Now, where are you heading?"

"The emergency section."

"Oh, you just took a wrong turn, back up and turn left."

"Thank you."

"You might want to pop in here first, Jessica. It never hurts," she said, smiling. Then she walked away.

Jess peered into the room. It was the small chapel. Yes, it never hurts. She walked inside, and knelt down, and prayed. She prayed for Becker.

After a few minutes she felt better. She wiped her tears, rearranged her disheveled clothing, and proceeded to Becker.

Wait, that lady called her Jessica, how did she know her name?

Jess walked into the room. Becker was still. She took his hand, and kissed it.

"I said a prayer for you. I know I shouldn't ask for special favors, but you are special. You save lives. You've saved so many. I...I don't feel bad asking for your life. You're a good guy."

"OK, I also...like you a little." She sighed. "That's a lie," she said, tearing back up. "I love you."

She sat beside him, quietly. She heard church bells, which was weird. They were deep in the ARC. Why was she hearing bells?

"Christmas day," said the nurse who had motioned her to Becker's side before. She smiled sweetly at Jess. "I suppose you've had better."

Jess smiled sadly. "I had forgotten it's Christmas Eve, or was."

"You've had your hands full," said the nurse.

"Is it true? Is there really no hope for him?" asked Jess, in a tiny, helpless voice.

"There is always hope, Miss Parker," she said.

Jess nodded. It was after midnight, but Jess swore the room was getting light. There seemed to be a warm glow around Becker. Jess looked to the nurse, and it was clear that she saw it too.

Suddenly, they heard coughing and gagging. They looked in amazement to see Becker moving, and pulling the tubes from his mouth.

"Stop!" cried the nurse. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her. "Help!" she cried.

Jess stared in shock as he pulled everything out.

"Ugh! That was horrible," he said, then he saw his true angel. "Jess."

Jess and the nurse stared at him.

"How are you talking?" asked the nurse. "How are you even breathing?"

Becker shrugged. He stared at Jess. Then he smiled. It was his funny, somewhat cocky, 'Becker' smile.

"Becker," she whispered. She giggled and gasped, standing in shock as the tears poured down. "Is this real?"

Becker shrugged. "I guess so."

She walked cautiously over to his bed, and took his hand. It was warm and real.

"Becker!" she cried in delight and relief and threw herself in his arms.

They hugged each other tightly, Becker pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Jess," he whispered. "I'm never letting go."

She giggled. "Me either."

The doctor, and other medics ran in.

"What the hell?" asked the doctor.

Becker smiled, still holding Jess tight, her head buried in his chest.

"What..." the poor doctor was at a loss for words.

"I feel fine, Doc," said Becker.

The doc stared at him. "How?"

"I don't know."

The doctor stared. "I don't understand," he said.

He approached Becker and tried to examine him. It wasn't so easy.

"Miss Parker, please. I need to...check him. Move! Please!"

Jess giggled as Becker hung on tightly. "We should let him examine you. I'll just move a little," she said to him.

Becker grunted in protest, but Jess made room so the Doctor could check him.

The doctor looked dumbfounded. "I don't understand. The wound in your chest is gone. It's just...gone! That's impossible. The holes in your side are healed too. No, not healed. It's like they were never there. What the hell?"

"Wrong place, doc," said Becker, chuckling. "I don't suppose you guys could leave us alone for a moment?"

"What? No, of course not," said the doctor, still looking over his completely whole body. "Tests, we need lots and lots of tests," he said, clearly frazzled.

"I'm fine. I don't understand either," said Becker. "I need a few moments with Jess, please. If I'm not fine, then I'll still be not fine in a few minutes."

"Nurse, read this for me, please."

The nurse who had been with Jess earlier smiled. "I see what you see Doctor. Normal pulse, respiration, blood pressure. He's normal, sir. Except for the fact that he was dying a few minutes ago."

The doctor nodded his head. "We haven't been drinking, right?"

The nurse laughed. "No."

"Did you come in here with some strange anomaly dust on you?" he asked Becker.

Becker had taken Jess back into his arms, and was cuddling her close.

"Anomaly dust?"

"Yeah, are we hallucinating?"

"Possibly," said Becker.

"If we are, I don't mind it now," said Jess, lying her head against his chest.

He chuckled.

The doctor sighed and gave in. "I can't explain it. I suppose you're right. If you're dying you'll be dying in a few moments. And if I'm hallucinating, a few moments outside won't matter." He motioned to the nurse to leave the pair alone. "What a weird Christmas," he mumbled.

The nurse smiled. "What's weird? It's a simple Christmas miracle."

As soon as the room was cleared Jess said, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here. For making me come back."

"Come back?"

Becker smiled. "I was probably dreaming. Temple will probably explain it all with some scientific gobbly gook, but I saw an angel Jess. I thought it was you at first."

She smiled. "What did she say?"

"She said I could go with her. I could leave the death, the pain, the worry behind. No more dinosaurs, future predators, or anomalies."

"I'm guessing you didn't take her up on it," she said softly.

"No, I had too much to leave behind."

She smiled. "Thanks for coming back."

He smiled. He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "You really do look like an angel."

She chuckled and blushed. "I thought...I tried not to...but I was afraid that I'd never see you again."

"Me too," he said. "Jess, I don't want to waste any more time. I don't know what's going to happen. I could die tomorrow, but...I don't want to pretend anymore."

"Pretend what?"

He smiled. "That you don't drive me crazy," he said.

She smiled and laughed. "I do? I'm glad."

He laughed, and pulled her tight. She leaned up, and kissed him.

That's when Lester burst in. He stood still a moment. "It's true," he said finally. "How is it that you're about to go to the coroner one second and the next you're canoodling with my field coordinator?"

"Don't know," said Becker. "Now, can you leave us alone?"

"Excuse me?" asked Lester.

Jess giggled. "It's a Christmas miracle Lester, but I agree. Could you give us a moment, please?"

Lester stared, and then said, "Of course, I suppose if I'd just come back from an appointment with the grim reaper, I'd want to kiss pretty girls too. Very well." He opened the door. "But I'm coming back, and I don't care what you are in the middle of, I want some answers then."

He disappeared through the door, then reappeared quickly. "That's not quite true. I do care what you're doing. I don't want you in the middle of anything...strenuous when I come back. Understand?"

He exited the door to the sounds of laughter from Jess and Becker.

Finally alone, and once they stopped laughing, Becker pulled Jess close, and kissed her tenderly. And kissed her, and kissed her and kissed her.

She collapsed into him, gasping for air. "Your lungs are fine."

He laughed. "I feel brilliant."

She looked up and into his smiling, beaming face. "So do I."

The doctor impatiently burst in. "I need to do some tests. I need to figure out why you're alive."

"You're beginning to annoy me," said Jess. "You sound unhappy that he is alive."

"I'm sorry. I am pleased that he is, Miss Parker, I assure you. It's just not possible."

"He's here, breathing and talking, and other things," said Jess with a smirk. "Accept it."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, Doc."

The doctor shook his head and held his arms to his hips. "I can't. Everything I know, and have been taught, says that it's not possible."

Just then, behind him, in the open door, Jess and Becker both saw the lady in white walk past, stop and smile at them. The she disappeared.

"It is possible," said Jess. "It's Christmas."

The End.

Author's Note: This is a simple, sweet nod to Christmas. It's a one-shot. I want it to be somewhat short and sweet. Thank you, and happy Christmas and happy holidays from Pinkcat4569


End file.
